Los problemas de ser asexuado
by hijodelcapitan
Summary: Las interrogantes inmersas en la vida de Sherlock cuando su tranquilidad y aislamiento social se ve interrumpida por el doctor Watson.


**Buenas.**

Desde la soledad inherente a una vida planteada de la forma menos normal posible, es donde se comienza a establecer esta historia.

Sherlock es una persona solitaria, rara vez se lleva con la gente, con el mundo. Es porque los encuentra aburridos. Seamos justos, cuando las personas no siguen tu línea de pensamiento (veloz y vertiginoso) y te ve como un bicho raro, es como para encontrar a la vida aburrida. Su tiempo y entretención se enfocaba en resolver crímenes policiales con Scotland Yard. Es ahí donde el tedio se disipa y se forman acertijos dignos de resolver, esos rompecabezas que sólo él puede encontrar como un desafío divertido y no como una obligación escandalosamente complicada. Ahí conoce gente, idiotas en su gran mayoría, pero no todos. Podemos rescatar a Lestrade, el detective inspector, quien tampoco parece tener grandes aciertos a la hora de deducir, pero que al menos tiene la decencia de pedir ayuda. No hablaremos de sus colaboradores, no, entre su ignorancia y soberbia no se rescata nada. Igual acuñaremos que se llaman Anderson y Donovan, y que se revuelcan juntos.

El desarrollo de una carrera como "Detective Consultor" (único en el mundo) requiere (y aunque le cueste admitirlo) un nivel de ordenamiento tanto humano como monetario. Primero, se debe relacionar con los encargados de las evidencias, hacerles entender que el análisis posterior es igual de importante, que la mayoría de las veces ven, pero no observan. Para lo anterior ya se ha encargado de tener un nicho establecido en el Hospital de St Barts, donde se lleva relativamente bien con las personas de ahí, sobre todo con Molly, una chica simpática que se pone nerviosa cada vez que Sherlock le habla, se acerca o le sonríe. Ella colabora, eso es lo importante en este caso. Sherlock puede usar las instalaciones del hospital para sus fines deductivos, lo cual resulta bastante útil.

Un día en particular, ni tan particular, se encontraba en los laboratorios analizando algunas muestras, cuando aparece Mike, quien es otro agradable trabajador del lugar, junto a un desconocido a quien solo escuchó decir "Muy diferente a mis días". A los pocos segundos dejó de ser un desconocido para Sherlock. Era rubio, bajo, con claros rasgos que apuntaban a una carrera militar, una cara amable y una cojera evidente. Le preguntó a Mike si tenía su teléfono a mano, este le contestó que no. En eso el desconocido ofreció el suyo. Mike lo presentó como John Watson, un amigo suyo. Tomó el teléfono y en esos escasos segundos pudo terminar de recopilar toda la información que necesitaba sobre él. Con estos patrones, la deducción se hizo inmediata, era un médico militar que regresó de la guerra tras ser herido.

Afganistán o Irak – preguntó Sherlock mientras escribía un mensaje texto desde el celular de John.

¿Perdón? – cuestionó John.

Le pregunté si fue a Afganistán o Irak – Repitió Sherlock, mientras quitaba la vista del teléfono para posarlos en John.

Afganistán, perdón cómo lo…

Ah Molly.

Molly se presentó en la habitación portando un café, a Sherlock le llamó la atención que no llevara lápiz labial, ya que desde su punto de vista, era una gran mejora para sus delgados labios. Regresando a lo anterior, claro, John. Debía trabajar rápido, él se presentaba como un candidato espontáneo a su demanda para conseguir un compañero de piso. No es que necesitara compañía, ni mucho menos, pero el coste monetario de ser un "Detective Consultor" era bastante grande, sobre todo porque no recibía un sueldo estable. Es por esto que se vio en la necesidad de buscar alguien con quien compartir la renta, se lo dijo a Mike y este apareció junto a un postulante después de almuerzo. A eso hay que llamarlo eficiencia.

¿Qué opinas del violín? – preguntó Sherlock mientras regresaba a su computadora y bebía el café.

Perdón ¿Qué?

Toco el violín cuando pienso, a veces no hablo por días. Los potenciales compañeros de piso deben saber lo peor del otro.- Explicó Holmes mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al desconcertado Watson.

¿Tú le dijiste sobre mi? – Cuestionó John a Mike, quien se lo negó- ¿Quién habló de ser compañeros de piso?

Yo lo hice. Le dije a Mike mis problemas para encontrar a un compañero de piso y ahora tú estás acá, después de almorzar con un ex compañero que regresa de la guerra. No fue muy difícil de deducir.

¿Cómo supiste lo de Afganistán?

He encontrado un lugar agradable en el centro de Londres, creo que podríamos pagarlo. Nos vemos mañana a las 7 en punto – Dijo Sherlock como una forma de despedida.

¿Eso es todo?

¿En relación a qué?

Nos acabamos de conocer y ahora vamos a compartir un piso.

¿Algún problema?

Claro que lo había, pero ante la necesidad de encontrar a alguien pudiese ayudarle a pagar la renta y por ende a perpetuar su estilo de vida, pues debía soportar la intromisión de una potencial persona que a primera vista se veía "agradable".

No sabes nada del otro, nos acabamos de conocer, ni siquiera sé tu nombre – lanza John luego de una sonrisa que rozaba entre los nervios y el desconcierto.

Sé que eres un doctor militar que se fue de servicio a Afganistán. Sé que no quieres vivir con tu hermano probablemente porque no apoyas su estilo de vida, puede ser que tenga problemas con el alcohol. Tienes una cojera sicosomática, me temo. Es bastante para comenzar yo creo – Disparó Sherlock ante un desconcertado John.

Se despidió y se fue.

El desconcierto y la curiosidad fue el primer atisbo en esta relación. No era común, no tenía que serlo tampoco, porque a grandes rasgos eso es lo que sucede cuando se trata de encasillar a la genialidad en canales corrientes, la cosa se pone rara.

Bien, a primera vista, la cercanía con una persona común no debería ser problema para seguir siendo asexual, en todos los sentidos. Desde la convicción que los sentimientos son una creación humana que propende a las personas a la debilidad, las cosas no pueden complicarse.

Él es sólo la persona con la que compartirá la casa.

* * *

1 Notas del autor: Primero que todo debo confesar que me costó un poco aprender a subir historias, nunca lo había hecho y VAYA QUE SI CUESTA.

Segundo, sólo puede agradecer a las personas que escribieron comentarios a esa línea de prueba que redacté. Sabrán de mi asombro cuando la vi y sentí vergüenza, mucha vergüenza a la vez JAJAJA.

Tercero y último. Sé que esto está bastante malo, pero bueno, lo uso como un ejercicio para aprender a redactar mis ideas desde una historia ficticia. Ojalá me tengan paciencia.

Los saluda a todos, Rodrigo.


End file.
